


the uniform.

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, Top Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now, Klaus wasn't that much of a curious person, but one thing had been bugging him in the back of his mind was 'Why does Five still wear the academy uniform?' He had asked said boy before and just replied 'I have no need to worry about fashion.' It just really bugged Klaus because it didn't seem like the only reason."Five?" He asked, with opening his door without warning and froze.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 449





	the uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls read the tags before reading!! Thank u!!

Now, Klaus wasn't _that_ much of a curious person, but one thing had been bugging him in the back of his mind was ' _Why does Five still wear the academy uniform?_ ' He had asked said boy before and just replied 'I have no need to worry about _fashion._ ' It just really bugged Klaus because it didn't seem like the only reason.

"Five?" He asked, with opening his door without warning and froze. Before him was the boy, lying haphazardly on his back in his usually neat sheets. His blazer was in his hand, being death gripped over his mouth as it silenced his moans. His other hand was busy pumping away at his premature cock that was still covered from eyes view with his pants. It sure was a lewd scene, from the way he mewled into his blazer to his knee socks and that were still on. Needless to say, Klaus felt his pants tighten.

Hearing his name, Five looked up to see Klaus, the tent in his pants obvious. The boy sat up and flushed red, immediately removing his hand from his unform shorts. "Klaus." He breathed as his legs shifted uncomfortably. His uneven breaths and shameful grimace made him look so small, which was a new concept for Klaus.

Five averted his gaze as they both sat in silence. "Can you...keep this between us?" Five finally said, hands shaky and still not making eye contact. After Klaus was silent for a few more moments he heard Five whisper pitifully, "Say something.." And watch his eyes start to glaze over, tears brimming.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. It's ok! It's natural. Everyone does it. No need to be ashamed." Klaus approached the boy.

"I know but...not everyone's brother walks in on them...doing that." Five brings up his knees, brushing off his balled up blazer that he dropped onto his lap earlier.

Klaus took a deep breath, rubbing circles into his brother's back. "Do you want to...watch me do it so we're even?" He felt Five's breath hitch a little.

"I don't...w-want you to be embarrassed too." He replied, almost inaudible.

"Aww. I won't be embarrassed. See?" Klaus said, leaning against the headboard, swiftly unbuckling his belt, and sliding his pants down. His dick sprung out, waving up and down a few times before staying mostly still except for a bit of twitching.

"Jesus..." Five turned a deeper crimson as he turned around and his facial expression changed from shameful to one of wonder.

"Your turn." Klaus said, smirking playfully. Hesitantly, Five slid his pants and underwear down and sat on his knees facing Klaus, his little dick mirroring the man's. "Cute." Klaus commented, making the other blush even more."S-shut up." Five bit back weakly.

Grasping the sides of his thighs, Klaus slid Five closer, "Can I kiss you?" After being given a nod from the boy, he connected their lips and slid his tongue over his lips, prompting Five to let him explore his mouth. He felt Five's small hands grab his shirt as he pressed onto him and let out a small moan, eager to taste more.

Klaus disconnected their lips, leaving just a small string of saliva. Five was now a panting, blushing mess, still holding on to the taller's shirt. By this point, Five's precum collected into a small bead at the tip of his cock, enticing Klaus.

"Can I...touch you?" Klaus asked, making sure he was okay with it. The boy nodded desperately, watching as Klaus gently grabbed his cock, swiping his thumb over the tip and smearing precum over, eliciting a high pitched whimper from Five.

They made eye contact for a moment, before Klaus says "That was really fucking hot, but I wanna do something else.." A lightbulb seemed to appear in Klaus' mind. "Here. Let's try this." Klaus says, taking off the boy's tie and sweater vest, then using said tie to bind Five's hands together behind his back, leaving him vulnerable with only his white dress shirt on, now unbuttoned, and his cute knee socks which only helped to accentuate the innocent look he had going on.

Five whined a little, dick twitching. Klaus laid the boy onto his back and pulled him forward until their cocks were touching. Grabbing both with one hand and using the other to hold onto Five's hips.

Klaus spat into his hand quickly began pumping, a pleasure overload for Five who cried out, stopping him immediately. "Are you okay? Sorry." The man apologized to the boy who now had tears starting again. "I'm okay...f-fuck. Please, don't stop." Five said bucking his hips up to get a little friction between him and Klaus. Smiling, the taller obliged, going a little slower than before.

As Klaus slowly increased his pace and let out groans here and then, Five could feel a feeling buzzing around. "Klaus. I-I'm gonna-" He stuttered out between mewls and whimpers. Five let out a small squeak as he came, flinging a bit on to Klaus and on his stomach but mostly over both of their dicks. The man slowed again, riding out Five's orgasm, cocks now slick with cum.

Klaus couldn't help but let out a snicker. The boy's chest heaved as he breathed out, "Asshole."

"We're not done yet, _princess_." Klaus purred, sitting Five up.

"You are so lucky I'm tied up right now." Five glared at him.

"Okay, _princess_." Klaus smirked, gently pushing the boy's head toward his twitching dick before he could make another comment.

Understanding, Five took the tip into his mouth, feeling the smooth texture and creamy precum. He took more in until he felt it probe his uvula and then let up, accidently ever-so-slightly grazing Klaus' dick with his teeth to which Klaus jolted in pleasure. "Fuck, where'd you learn that?"

Five didn't give an answer, just humming in acknowledgement, sending vibrations through his cock and almost sending Klaus over the edge. He hastily pushed Five's head down, smooth lips touching the end of his shaft. Five gagged uncontrollably as Klaus came, calling his name and letting out a string of curses before letting go of Five, who coughed and panted as a tear or two fell from his eyes. 

"Shit shit shit- I got carried away." Klaus said sheepishly, rubbing the boy's back soothingly. As his breaths regulate, the taller peers down at Five's 'cute' dick which, at this point, was standing tall again, which told him everything he needed to know.

"Damn Five, you're kinky." Klaus said, earning himself a questioning look from said boy.

Klaus' gaze darkened, "You liked it when I choked you, right?" 

"How did you- nevermind." Five started, before averting his gaze.

"I like it." The man tilted his head toward him and gave a simple peck on his lips, causing Five to blush.

Klaus leaned the boy against the headboard and licked his fingers quickly, poking at Five's pink entrance and placing a palm on his stomach. Looking up to the boy for a reaction, who had his eyes wide with excitement.

Feeling his hole twitch in anticipation, Klaus got to work. He started by slowly pushing the first digit in, pumping in and out. As soon as Five started to squirm, Klaus added the second and watched as the boy stuttered out moans as the man curled and spread his fingers.

Soon enough, Klaus found his prostate, biting his lip in arousal as Five wirthed and silently screamed when his prostate was stroked and jabbed.

"Klaus, K-Klaus." Five murmured, tears in his eyes.

"Hm?" Klaus couldn't help but allow a smirk to slide onto his face as he watched his brother squirm uncontrollably.

"Please, please, please. I need to- I'm-" Five mumbled quickly.

"Shh." Klaus smiled and took his fingers out completely, causing the other to whine loudly and glare at him.

Blowing the hair out of his face, Five uttered, "Asshole."

"Relax, I don't want you cumming yet, y'know. I'm afraid you won't be able to go on any longer if you do." Klaus replied, gently pushing the hair out of the boy's face and tucking it behind his ear.

Laying Five back onto his back and holding his legs up, Klaus lined himself up and leaned down and scattered light kisses over the boy's face and neck to soothe him as he was stretched wide.

Gasping and crying, Five clenched his teeth and leaned into Klaus' touches as the pain began to fade. With only a few sniffles here and there, Five nodded for him to continue.

In response, Klaus very slowly pushed in his entire length and letting the latter adjust. After getting another 'ok' from Five, Klaus began to slowly thrust in and out of the boy under him, speeding up with every slap of skin.

Before long, Klaus was full on rutting into Five, a small bump appearing on the boy's stomach everytime the other went all the way in. After just a bit of this, Five came, whimpering and jolting as his cum splattered onto his stomach.

Klaus, feeling Five clench and unclench uncontrollably, came shortly after. After a few sloppy thrusts, the taller pulled out, cum dripping out of Five.

As Klaus laid down next to the tired boy, untied him, and pulled the blankets on the bed over them both, he couldn't help but turn to him and asking quietly, "Why do you still wear the academy uniform?"

"Klaus, we've gone over this, it's becaus-" Five started.

"No, really. Why?" Klaus elaborated.

"Oh. I...just think it's something that connects us. Something we all have in common, to remind me of when we all wore them. Of course, Dad was an ass but,...We had eachother." He smiled to himself before turning away from Klaus

"That's cute." Klaus purred and wrapped his arms around Five's waist.

"Klaus I swear if you tell anyone I'll-"

"Yeah I know, strangle me, shoot me, eviscerate me, whatever. I get it." Klaus nuzzled into the back of Five's neck.

_~fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the span of week. Can you tell?  
> -❇


End file.
